<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tangled Up in You by xxenjoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853326">Tangled Up in You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy'>xxenjoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter Prompts 2k20 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Head Kisses, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Sleeping Naked, bed sharing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaer Morhen is a fine place for Witchers to sleep, but for Jaskier, it's too damn cold. He resolves to solve this problem - or have Geralt solve it for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter Prompts 2k20 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tangled Up in You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow this series on <a href="https://witcher-and-his-bard.tumblr.com/tagged/winter-prompt-challenge-2k20">tumblr</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are certain things Jaskier is starting to believe his brain willingly forgets (for his own good) as soon as the experience is over. These include, but are not limited to: drinking too much, rough sex the night before a long day of walking, and sleeping with the butcher's husband. </p><p>Wintering at Kaer Morhen is one of those things.</p><p>It's not that he's ungrateful, because he's been thrilled every year since the first that Geralt has approached him with the offer. And Jaskier is happy to join him, happy to make the trip even through snow and rain and whatever else late autumn has to offer. </p><p>And it's not that he doesn't like spending the winters with Geralt and his family, because he does. It's just that he's always given his own room - which is fine, everyone needs their own space, especially for months on end - but it's just so big. Or, rather, the bed is so big and empty with only him in it. </p><p>Over the warmer months, he grows used to sleeping in a bedroll next to the fire or, when they find paid lodgings, quite frequently sharing a too-small bed with Geralt. It had seemed like an inconvenience at first, but they've found a way to fit together that makes it easier for Jaskier to sleep with Geralt than alone. And here he has so much room. Too much room; he and Geralt could both fit comfortably without getting in each other's way. Even his bed back in Oxenfurt is smaller than this. </p><p>Jaskier shivers as cold air slips under the covers from gods know where. He'd thought he'd tucked in all the loose edges last time, but apparently, he missed a spot. He readjusts, tucking his feet back in and wiggling just a little to ensure he's blocked all the gaps. But it doesn't help. </p><p>After another half hour of sleeplessness, he climbs out of bed with his blanket still wrapped around his shoulders and slips out of his room and down the hall. He knows he'd be more than welcome to crawl into bed with anyone, but he hasn't had much time to spend alone with Geralt since they arrived, so he heads for his room. </p><p>Outside the door, he hesitates for a moment before knocking. It's pointless because Geralt probably heard him coming, but it just feels polite. There's no response, so he pushes the door open a little bit and he's about to call out to him when there's a grumble from across the room. </p><p>"Lambert if that's you, fuck off and go sleep with Eskel I don't want your stupid cold feet on me."</p><p>"Um," Jaskier says in a very small voice, "not Lambert. Still cold, though."</p><p>"Jaskier?" Geralt asks and Jaskier can hear the rustling of the blankets as he turns over. Jaskier bites his lip to keep his teeth from chattering and curls his toes. He doesn't want to be turned away due to cold feet. He doesn't say anything else, but after a moment there's another sleepy groan and a soft, <i>c'mere</i>. So he does. </p><p>He slips up to Geralt's bed, but when he lifts the blankets to climb in, he freezes. Geralt is entirely naked and Jaskier has to fight against the wave of heat that rolls up his neck. On second thought, freezing to death wouldn't be the worst way to go. Or maybe he'll go see Eskel - he had offered, after all. He's already backing away when Geralt climbs out of bed and comes after him. </p><p>The noise that comes out of his mouth when Geralt catches him is something like a seabird and he would be embarrassed about it if he didn't have more important things to worry about. Like being carried to bed by a very sleepy, very <i>naked</i> Geralt.</p><p>He knows better than to struggle against Geralt, but then he's being plopped onto the bed and Geralt crawls over him. He's barely settled before he wraps an arm around Jaskier's waist and tugs him down with him. Reluctantly, Jaskier adjusts to make himself comfortable, but it presses him right up against Geralt's bare chest. Which is, to be fair, quite lovely and <i>very</i> warm. </p><p>But Jaskier is suffering because he's lying in bed with a big, naked Witcher wrapped around him and while the premise may be the subject of many a daydream, he'd pictured it rather differently. The worst part is that the warmest part of him is where his shirt is rucked up and Geralt's bare skin presses against his own. </p><p>With as much subtlety as he can manage, Jaskier shifts, pushing the shirt up further. There's a grumble from the back of his neck and then one warm hand settles on his hip, sliding under the hem of his shirt and slipping around to his chest. Jaskier's heart stops as his mind speeds through every possible reason for Geralt to touch him like this and before he can settle on any of them, Geralt is lifting his shirt and tugging it up over his head. Jaskier instinctively goes with it, like a child being changed out of dirty clothes. </p><p>Stunned and confused and more than a little aroused, Jaskier turns to ask what the <i>fuck</i> is going on, but when he shifts, he finds Geralt with his eyes shut, the softest little smile gracing his lips. </p><p>"Rest," he breathes and when Jaskier tries to settle, he finds it much easier than expected, the warm weight of Geralt's arm around him comforting. </p><p>He's not sure what to do with his own arms, so he squirms for a few minutes, trying to find somewhere comfortable to put them. They've shared beds before more times than he can count (more often than not, even) but they've never slept face-to-face like this. And given the opportunity, Jaskier is not about to take it for granted. </p><p>Tentatively, he slides an arm around Geralt's side, slotting it just beneath Geralt's arm and finds it rather comfortable. And more than that, Geralt presses into the touch, apparently pleased with it. Jaskier has only just closed his eyes after finally finding a good way to lie when Geralt speaks again. </p><p>"How many years have you been coming here with me?" he asks and Jaskier quickly runs through the past winters, trying to remember. </p><p>"I don't even know. Many?"</p><p>"Why do you never sleep with me?" If his nose wasn't pressed into Geralt's chest, Jaskier's jaw would probably drop. What does that even mean? </p><p>"We share at the inns all the time," Jaskier mumbles, "I thought you might want your space."</p><p>"Mm," Geralt hums, "but I like to share with you." </p><p>Oh. <i>Oh</i>. "Okay." Geralt tugs him a little closer, and one of his knees comes forward to press between Jaskier's thighs. "In that case," Jaskier whispers, "maybe I should move all my stuff in here? You wouldn't want me freezing to death over the winter now, would you?"</p><p>"Couldn't have that," Geralt agrees and Jaskier can feel the warmth of his breath in his hair, followed by what he would swear is the softest of kisses. "Couldn't have that."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>